mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 23
'Tis me m7 IP Number 101.166.179.21 is being a little faget. Prettymuch every contribution he's made is vandalism. I really dunno if banhammer or no banhammer. I am a mentally defective m8 with addiction to oatmeal 01:02, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Mah boi, this page is what all tr- whoops, wrong king Those King Ghidorah pages you keep deleting are pages that I attempted to do but gave up. There's still so much more I have to learn in Mugen Wiki and i'm learning how to make a page. Janswhatsupdoc (talk) 17:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC) In case you haven't already read them, please do take a gander at the article standards for character articles and stage articles. And when you post a new message on someone's talk page that isn't a reply to another one, please use a header ( Header name ) as it helps keep them organised. 18:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Should I make a "Samurai" category? We already have a category for Ninjas, so why not? 20:07, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why not. 22:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey I see you deleted Baleog articles and i was seen this Reason text. Is this mean that i should don't put this Engrish Template things in Articles? 1:51, October 12 2014 (UTC) It means that we have too many Engrish articles already that haven't been fixed. We can't keep allowing more :s 15:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hello, PlasmoidThunder. I have wanted to ask you something during the past few hours, so I am happy to find you online, thanks to the publication of your article edits! Here is my question: do you think categories like "three legged character" or "four legged character" could be used for the wiki? I know at least I would enjoy those two categories! A "two legged character" category would be enormous, and would probably involve over 90% of all characters, so that category could be avoided. Hexaped (talk) 09:09, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Hexaped I don't see much point in them, but I've never seen much point in some of the categories we have. If we were to include them, we'd call them Bipeds, Tripeds and Quadrupeds. 09:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Wii Fit Trainer... Plasmoid you can help me on the page "Wii Fit Trainer"? I have the char, but I don't know create a good article. :( Vini pikachu (talk) 13:25, October 20, 2014 (UTC) As you asked nicely, I will help. Would you rather create the article and I alter it, or send me the download link so I can create the article? 13:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC) here's the download and thank you :). I just remembered that we're trying to avoid adding more character articles :P I promise that I'll add it on the 24th when the layout change goes live ;) 14:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ok Vini pikachu (talk) 14:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Salvation Orochi Hey, Can you add SALVATION OROCHI to the Orochi page? ever since I heard of how "hard" he is to find, I've done tons of research to find him and I have him right here: http://arenamugen.blogspot.com.br/search/label/CHARS I'd add it myself, but I'd rather leave it to proffesional editors, because I don't do a lot of it and don't add much stuff with it. I feel like this page is hidden which it holds a few characters I have not seen, to get to orochi just scroll down a little. TrueTreyevers (talk) 23:05, October 22, 2014 (UTC)TreyeversTrueTreyevers (talk) 23:05, October 22, 2014 (UTC) We've stopped accepting further cheapies onto the wiki. Apologies. 23:13, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Random question How i can get the title of "BLUE DANIEL" on my name? message by http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Narayan23456 You can't. 10:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) JanTran I noticed you unfortunately deleted the JonTron page. Why exactly did you do that? It something about "Not the new layout" but what exactly does that mean? I'm really glad I saved the description so I can try to fix what was apparently wrong with it. -aMAXproduction Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 01:36, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Not so long ago, a new character article layout was implemented that heavily improves over the old one. With the little amount of help we're getting to transfer the current articles over to the new layout, having people create new articles with the old layout just adds more work to our load. If you created a character article through the respective box on the main page, you'd see the layout was different. There is also a bulletin on the Community Messages regarding the new layout as well as news posts on the main page, so it's not overly hard to miss. The new layout has only been applied to a few articles when considering how many we actually have, so I understand if you looked at an article with the old layout to base your JonTron article on. Please refer to this blog if you want to know exactly what the layout changes and how to implement it, or Kung Fu Man, Rotom, Zeeky H. Bomb, Pulseman -- any of the select few articles that have been properly transferred over. In short, the new layout gives each character version its own sub-page (or branch article, as I commonly put it) to help prevent stuff like this from happening. 11:28, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Moon Knight Yo, I didn't copied that text from anywhere, I wrote it myself. Welcome to your doom! 00:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Help? Hey, could you please give me a link to the new layout? When I was editing the page for Ultraseven, I used the page layout that was given to me. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 11:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) It's linked to on the main page, community corner, so it's not hard to miss. Here's the main one that goes over many factors of the new layout, while this one goes over other things that people overlook or I forgot to mention in the former blog. For examples of the new layout, see Kung Fu Man, Rotom, Zeeky H. Bomb and Pulseman. I'm pretty sure there are others, but these are the first ones I could think of. I mentioned this a few messages above this one. 16:16, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Move Assistance I'm attempting to move this palette gallery to it's appropriate place as a sub-page for Infinite's Doctor Doom. I tried a few times but for some reason it isn't linking properly. Can you help me make this move? And since this won't be the only time I will have to do this, perhaps you can tell me what I did wrong so that I can properly rename/move existing palette galleries in the future. MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'Talk']] 05:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Doom/Infinite's Version doesn't exist, as you can tell by the red link. If a parent article doesn't exist, the sub-article won't link to it at the top. In short, Doctor Doom/Infinite's '''Version'/Alternative palettes'' should've been Doctor Doom/Infinite's '''version'/Alternative palettes'', with a lowercase "version". A simple mistake :P 12:00, December 1, 2014 (UTC) i'm making it snow? it's snowing because of me? I AM NOW OFFICIALLY SUB-ZERO!!! Jer155 (talk) 12:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) No it's a joke. He engineered it to go to the userpage of the person who clicked it. As for the actual snow particles...I think he setup something in the source code. (Not the Source editor for articles and whatnot, but you'll know what I'm getting at) 12:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Tis a Javascript code. Type "snowstorm.js" into Google. 12:22, December 2, 2014 (UTC) A Date for Christmas Decorations Hi Plasmoid! It's December now! We should put up some Christmas decorations sometime this month. Should set up the decorations on December 15 or set at a later date? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:00, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Damn you and your ninja ways, Metal. Might as well do it up for Advent, no? I see some wikis have already gotten out the decorations, so I don't see why we shouldn't :P 12:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really a ninja though boss. I'm actually the hand of Saruman, so therefore, I need to be hidden in the shadows. XD Anyway, hijinks aside, shouldn't we change the colour of the layout in order to make it more Christmas like? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) We never bothered before, though you can if you want. That does mean I'll have to get Plasmo-Bot to change all the templates again :P 23:13, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I suppose so. We did change the colour scheme for Halloween though, so why not for Christmas? I think we should do it. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:05, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Red could do with a bit of saturation (less dull) and what's with the blue? I'm totally OK with keeping the green on certain things though. 16:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm trying to stick with the RGB scheme in order to make it more Christmas like. Turns out I'm having trouble finding the right types though. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I could use the pointers for the blue, but for the red, I think its fine to be honest . As for the green, we could leave it. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Giant Dongald Look I've watched vids of Giant Donald in action so it deserves to at least show what happens in a battle in which he is in. Good for you...? All I did was fix typos. 18:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Well they were freaking true just go on youtube type in the search mugen giant donald and watch a gameplay vid I suggest watching when he battled ultimate donald and maybe put that on and for crying out loud that was a good way to know his moveset and what it does geez just watch the vid and type in his attacks in his particular section of the donald redesigns page goddamit! 17:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) a random user hating the removals on what they saw happen to their work go to waste. If for some reason you believe I've done something to the Giant Donald section that involves the removal of stuff, then you're clearly mistaken. Please take a look at the revision differences between yours and mine. 21:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Modify rights When it comes to stuff people see happen and they decide to say what they say like for what I said about when you face Giant Donald simply freaking overlook it and don't believe me? head to a vid which shows the character in action, jeezus and when you see what a certain someone modified you are going to realize people are getting tired of you removing their edits, when they add something thats legit leave it alone Goddamit! Note from: 18:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) A random user You honestly think anyone's going to believe a random wikia contributor? Also, take a look at his name. Can't see it? Look beside his name. You see the big, shiny "Administrator" up there? I'm pretty sure he can tell you all about it when he comes on. 19:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I have literally no idea what you're talking about. 13:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Just watch a vid of him in action and you'll see what I mean about what Im talking about 17:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC)Awe7890 Yes, yes. What does this have to do with me? Did I do something? 20:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hello PT, the "Search this wiki" that is normally over the chat link for type the pagename to find in the wiki has vanished. Possible to restore it back ? ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You see the white tab on the top of the page? That's where it is. 21:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Dylan. ---Toupou--- (talk) 06:45, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hai Toupou! Unfortunately, it is not possible to revert it back because this so-called "Expanded Global Navigation" thing has been forced upon all wikis, much to many people's annoyance. Wikia said they'd try out a few different versions, but it appears they've stuck with the worst possible one; some of the others had the bar disappear when you scrolled down. 13:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I have a problem in this wiki WTH with the search wiki? is too expanded, and is inestable , please revert it WTFNFL_fag (talk) 16:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) All you had to do was read the above post and you would have discovered that your question has already been answered. Seriously, just look a couple of lines above this. MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'Talk']] 16:39, December 9, 2014 (UTC) TL;DR: I can't. 17:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Test Your message has been posted. Thank you for using Plasmo-Bot Postal Services. Plasmo-Bot (talk) 23:36, December 10, 2014 (UTC) TUTOR HELP ME IN WIKI!!!! TEACH ME EVERYTHINGHollow Mario (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC)User:Hollow MarioHollow Mario (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I will not personally teach you how to do "everything", not only because "everything" is too vague a topic to cover, but also because I have other things I need to be doing. What I will suggest you do is look through this blog post of mine if you wish to make character articles, until I eventually get around to amending the actual character article manual, this article if you wish to make stage articles, and this blog for things people usually overlook. Of course, looking at some of our finer articles like our featured articles, a fine example of a creator/author article and this full game article to get a better idea of things is also a good idea. Do be aware that you'll have to read a fair bit, but nothing's ever that simple, is it? :P 16:21, December 16, 2014 (UTC)